Roxy's Pantie Problem
by benevolent-apocalypse
Summary: Roxas hasn't really had time for Axel lately, what with running his own company at all... But Axel doesn't tolerate being ignored. Cute AxelXRoxas.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas gently folded his pajamas and boxers on the sink counter, turning them slightly so the aligned with the edge... Yeah, he was a bit anal; who gives a flying fuck? Well... Axel did.

---

The two of them had been together for more than five months now, and had been living together for the past two. For some ungodly reason, when the blond moved in, the sex moved out. Axel couldn't understand why the blue-eyed bombshell was denying him. As far as he knew, Roxy liked his sex as much as any man. But for some reason, he was keeping to his silent vow to ignore temptation... I mean, Axel was tempting... Wasn't he? Yes... He was sure he was.

Axel was tired of waiting... He was a nineteen damnit! I he had _urges_. The pyro made his decision... He was getting laid tonight.

---

Roxas scrubbed his hair casually, enjoying the way his shampoo smelled. Axel always said he liked that smell on him. Grinning, he rinsed his hair and turned the water off. He opened the glass door, and stepped out of the shower gingerly. He padded over to the door and grabbed his baby blue towel off the hook. After drying off, he re-hung his towel and walked over to the sink.

"What the fuck?" His pajamas were gone. In their place lay a pair of lacy pink panties. "You're fucking kidding me! What the hell?! Axel?! AXEL!"

When he didn't get a response he growled and slammed his fist onto the sink. He _definitely_ couldn't leave the bathroom wearing nothing, then Axel would definitely fuck him on the spot, and he reeeeeally didn't want to explain to his manager Xemnas why he couldn't stand right for his photo shoot tomorrow.

The blond and his twin had each inherited his own line of swimwear from their parent's franchise, and Roxas also happened to be the model for his men's wear. At Axel's request, he forwent the name Roxas, and made his label "Roxy". The blond frowned. He needed _something_ to wear out of the bathroom, at least long enough to grab his normal apparel and run back to the bathroom to get changed.

Snarling he grabbed the horrendous underwear and yanked it up his legs, his eyes narrowing at the indignity. Taking his towel for further protection, he bolted out of the bathroom. The room was empty. Sighing with relief, he walked over to their dresser for his nightclothes. When he reached the brown antique he saw something that made his eyes narrow.

"Like it?" Came a voice that made him see red.

"Axel! What the hell?"

On the dresser sat a pink collar, complete with soft spikes and a tiny bell. Next to the atrocity was a tiny note stating: 4 Roxy. The blond's hands gripped his towel tightly. He glared at the redhead and his eyes widened as he saw what his boyfriend was wearing. The studded leather strap vest was what Axel was wearing the first time he ever laid eyes on him. Of course, it had been over a mesh shirt, and it was appropriate for a gay club they had met in, but... Man, he looked _good_. Roxas ripped his eyes off his lover's chest and reinforced his glare.

"Axel, I ask again. What. The hell."

The red haired fire-lover sauntered over to him, a small grin on his face. "You, my dearest Roxy, are avoiding me." He stated, his voice seductive.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas snapped.

"We rarely get to see each other because you manage your own business, and by the time you get home, you say that you're too tired to eat dinner with me, talk to me, or-"

"Axel, I'm busy! I'm sorry! I have to _plan_ for things. You're too spontaneous for me!" He looked away.

Axel grabbed his chin gently, and turned his head to face him. "Spontaneous? Roxy what day is it?"

"The... Seventeenth..." The blond gulped... It was their sixth month anniversary.

"Yeah. And what time did you promise to be home today- for _at least_ today?"

"... Four..." The blond said, closing his eyes miserably. He forgot. He forgot their anniversary.

"And what time is it?" The redhead asked coolly.

"T-Twelve forty-three." Roxas bit out, his eyes pricking.

"Roxy... I made us dinner. I rented movies. I bought you a gift. I even got Olette all the way here to visit with you... She had to leave by nine though."

Roxas trembled. Axel had done so much. He felt like such an asshole. "I-I got you a gift, I had it before... So... If you're n-not too mad, I-I can give it to you now-"

"Roxy, you're going to have to do _much_ more than that." The redhead smirked his emerald eyes holding Roxas's sapphire blue ones. The blond swallowed and his hands twisted bits of his towel nervously.

"A-Axel, I can't, I-I have a shoot tomorrow! If I can't work properly, Xemnas will kill me! S-Stop tha- ah! J-Jesus Axel!"

The redhead had allowed his hands to trace Roxas's spine, his fingers skimming the soft creamy skin, only to reach down and grab his boyfriend's cloth-covered ass.

"Roxy... Shut up." And he did. Not that he had a choice. His mouth was preoccupied with an unexpected kiss, that made his chest tighten and his stomach flutter. It had been a while since he'd kissed Axel. The kiss deepened and Axel's tongue found its way into his mouth.

Moaning softly Roxas dropped the towel so his hands could reach around Axel's neck, clasping behind the taller teen's head. He gasped as Axel pinched his nipples, teasing them. Roxas felt Axel trace his back with something cold. He ignored it in favor of pressing himself flush against his lover, loving the way they fit together perfectly. Suddenly, Axel snapped the collar around Roxas's neck, and broke the kiss.

Roxas looked down to see the end of the bell resting against his clavicle. "Axel, what the hell! Take it off!"

"Nah ah ah." The redhead said childishly, tapping Roxas's nose with each sound. "You owe me."

"Axel, I _can't_ tonight! I have a photo shoot at seven tomorrow! That means I have to be awake at five thirty, and at the studio by no later than six thirty! If I'm walking funny, or I can't pose right, I slow everyone down! I have responsibilities!"

"So get someone else to model. It doesn't have to be you, right?" Roxas looked away angrily. "Or... Does your company mean more to you than your relationship with me?"

The blond's head whipped up and he stared at Axel with wide, frightened eyes. "You-You'd break up with me for not wanting to have sex?!"

Axel closed his eyes and pulled Roxas into a gentle, reassuring hug. "No... No Roxas, I'm not going to leave you. Not now, and as long as you'll have me, not ever. But I can't promise I won't spend all my money on porno films with guys that look like you. I also can't promise that I won't turn down Sora's offer for a threesome with him and Riku."

Roxas shoved the taller teen away. He would _not_ date someone who was sleeping with his twin brother. "That... That is not happening. If you do that... I-I can't-"

"So _you're_ breaking up with me for _wanting_ to have sex?"

"For wanting to have sex with other people!"

"Roxy, I want to have sex with YOU! I also want to spend time with you! And I want to wake up before you, with you _still in bed_, so that I can see you sleeping and think to myself about how FUCKING lucky I am to be the one that you're in love with. But Roxy... It seems you've forgotten about that. All of that."

Roxas stared at him in disbelief, tears finally streaming down his face. "I... No, I... Axel..." He hung his head in shame, shaking as he cried. "I'm sorry Axel, I didn't mean... I'm so sorry... Please don't say that, please! I'll try... I-" The blond's eyes shut and he dropped to his knees, desperately fumbling with the redhead's belt, trying to do anything, anything to keep his love.

"Roxy... Roxas! Stop." The smaller teen looked up through murky blue eyes, misery clearly written on his face.

"B-But I thought..."

"Roxas... Come here." The older teen led him to the bed, helping him lie down on the soft cotton sheets. "Roxas... I want to be together. Just... Let me love you. Okay?" He asked, his eyes sincere.

The blond nodded slowly. "Love me so much that I can't stand it. Never... Never let me forget again. Please Axel. I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I love y-"

He was cut off by a sweet kiss, one that told him that the redhead was still madly in love with him, that he would have a _very_ nice night, and that everything was going to be okay.

---

Axel woke up and stretched, feeling better then he had in weeks. He looked around to catch a glimpse of the reason for his euphoria. Usually, Roxas could be seen from the bed when he was getting ready in the bathroom, but the blond wasn't there. Frowning, Axel looked at the clock. Eight. Well, he said he had to be there by six thirty. He lay back down and rolled over.

His eyes opened wide. There was Roxas, still sleeping in bed with him. His mouth stretched into a wide smile, his heart filling with warmth. He reached over and stroked his lover's face wondering why he was still there. Then he remembered. There was a phone call. One that woke him up at the ungodly hour of six AM.

_Hayner? Yeah- Yes Hayner, I_ do _know what time it is. No... No, listen I need a favor. Yeah. Ask Seifer to fill in for me at my shoot today. No you can't Hayner... Hayner, you're too small! Fuck you Hayner it's my company, and I'm taller than you anyways. No, really please ask him, I know you guys took off this week... I know, I know you guys... Yeah. No, really, that's why_ I _need to take off... Huh? About two months since I spent any time with him... Yeah I know. Yeah, I'm gonna replace myself I think. Demyx has really been pushing for that spot anyways. And I think he'd shoot well with Namine... Oh, no, she's does the girl's suits. Yeah... All right. Thanks. By._

Axel grinned and cuddled close to his lover, kissing him softly on his forehead. They could reheat the salmon, and watch the movies... After all, they weren't due back for another week. Olette would be in the city for two more days on business, and they could find some time to exchange gifts in between bouts of sex... Lots of sex.

Who knew that all of their problems could be fixed with a pair of pink panties?

---

please review!!!

this story was inspired for a pic i drew for a friend. you can see it at:

www (dot) farubaluver (dot) deviantart (dot) com

the title's the same


	2. Author's Note: wow!

Author's Note:

Wow! I really wasn't expecting the wonderful response I got from this story! I'm so glad you guys liked it. I was planning on just writing this little snippet, but now I'm thinking of adding a bit more to the story, either that, or a small collection of Akuroku's. I was also thinking of doing a SeiferXHayner one soon.

What do you guys think?

Also, in case you missed it on the story, this was all based on a picture I did. It can be found here:

www (dot) farubaluver (dot) deviantart (dot) com


End file.
